mariomegamansonicrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Eggman
Dr. Ivo Robotnik (ドクター・ロボトニック Dokutā Robotonikku?, lit. "Doctor Robotnik"), better known by the alias Dr. Eggman (ドクター・エッグマン Dokutā Egguman?), is the main antagonist of the Mms Rpg. He is a human and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. This large scientist with an IQ of 300 dreams of dominating the world, but his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are always thwarted by Sonic and his friends. History At Salesforce Tower in Indianapolis, Metal Sonic punches Shadow off the ramp. Furious by this, Michael Redd fights back for harming his friend. Dr. Eggman reopens an old rip on Michael's arm and offers him a choice of going to Japan together or in pieces, assuring if he has been fixed once, he can be fixed again. He orders Michael to get back into the case, to which Michael angrily refuses, leaving a infuriated Dr. Eggman now with no choice but to raise his pick, ready to tear him to pieces. Before he can, Heroes (who has survived the fall) and the others manage to save Michael Redd's life by stunning Dr. Eggman with flash cameras that they had, but had acquired from another luggage where they had accidentally found them earlier. After Bowser grabs him, Dr. Eggman calls them idiots and warns them they would be tortured by children, abandoned, and end up spending eternity rotting in a landfill. Michael Redd can still move his arm because the old tear Dr. Eggman had reopened is just a little rip. Then the toys decide, per Michael Redd's decision, to teach Dr. Eggman "the true meaning of playtime" and they shove him into an off-screen luggage. Dr. Eggman ends up in the backpack belonging to a young boy, who loves to paint the faces of her toys. At that point, Amy decides to give Dr. Eggman a makeover. Horrified at this thought (especially after seeing her bird's face), Dr. Eggman cannot return through the door starts crying as he is taken to his new owner's home. References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 1.3 Sonic Channel (Japanese). Characters: Eggman. Sega. Archived from the original on 26 May 2019. Retrieved on 3 June 2015. # ↑ Sonic Battle # ↑ Sumo Digital (23 February 2010). Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. PlayStation 3. Sega. Area/Level: Dr. Eggman's profile card. # ↑ Sega of America (February 2004). Yuki Naka on Sonic's Past, Present, and Future part 2. Sega of America. Archived from the original on 24 January 2004. “'Sega.com': Did Sonic have a hand in changing Dr. Robotnik's name to Dr. Eggman for the United States games? If so, was he trying to make fun of his nemesis? / Yuji Naka: To tell the truth, his name has not changed. Robotnik is his real name and Eggman is a common name taken after his shape. Possibly, it may have been Sonic, who uttered this alias for the first time! I feel, though, Sonic uses this name affectionately, rather than trying to make fun of the doctor.” # ↑ Eggman's profile from the Sonic Adventure manual # ↑ Afterwards, he even said "as long as he can still strangle a Zeti, his hands are fine". This was seen in the cutscene after Frozen Factory Act 2. # ↑ His character type in Sonic Riders and its sequel being power # ↑ Sonic Team, Blindlight (24 November 2006). Sonic the Hedgehog. Xbox 360. Sega. Cutscene: The time-space rift. # ↑ Sega of America. Dr. Robotnik aka Eggman. Sonic Characters. Sega of America. Archived from the originalon 5 March 2005. Retrieved on 26 October 2017. “His name says it all: He's a scientist with a body shaped like an egg. With an IQ of 300, he's a certifiable genius, and his evil demeanor makes him makes him think that taking over the world should be easy. Although he always has a master plan for doing this, Sonic always provides the wrinkle that makes his plans collapse around him. Eggman views Sonic as his archenemy, who always seems to spoil the doctor's plans of world conquest. Somehow, deep in his heart, though, he may have a certain fondness for Sonic and his determination.” # ↑ Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Switch/PlayStation 4/Xbox One/Steam. Sega. Area/Level: Vs. Infinite. "Dr. Eggman: You never fail to surprise me, Sonic. I didn't believe Infinite could lose. Victory will be so much sweeter when I defeat you. Don't think this is over yet, you blue nuisance. My plan just went into overtime!" # ↑ Sonic Rivals 2 (PlayStation Portable) North America instructional booklet, p. 8. # ↑ Knuckles' Chaotix # ↑ Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II # ↑ Sonic Team, Blindlight (24 November 2006). Sonic the Hedgehog. Xbox 360/PlayStation 3. Sega. Area/Level: Solaris. "Dr. Eggman: Shadow, I'm trusting you to do this."